


You Will be(come) My life long Rival

by SunnyDaaaays (TheLastSaskPirate)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware: Manga Spoilers, Hikaru no Go - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reunion Fic, Rivalry, inspired by:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSaskPirate/pseuds/SunnyDaaaays
Summary: ****MANGA SPOILERS****After three years in Brazil, Hinata returns.This fic is based on and inspired by anitwitter tweets. I will post the twitter handle to (almost) every tweet I used in the notes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. The Reunion Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I just really wanted to get this out before the reunion happens in the manga. Next one will!be!long! And question will be answered! I promise!
> 
> @ugaytsu  
> @shoubabi
> 
> Sorry and let me know if I forgot anyone!

Kageyama feels sick. Not sick sick, but a nervous fluttering in his belly that he’s never known before. Standing in the pickup area of the airport and surrounded by friends, there is no reason for him to feel nervous but he does. He thinks it might be something he ate, or maybe because he didn’t have any milk this morning so his stomach is complaining. He nods to himself, satisfied with this theory like the fool he is. 

Tanaka wraps an arm over his shoulder, “What are you looking so thoughtful for, huh? Thinking about your _partner_?” He wiggles his eyebrows for added emphasis. 

“Umm, no, that’s not it. My stomach feels...weird, is all,” is all he says, hunching over slightly to accommodate his senpai’s height. 

“Ohohoho, don’t tell me y’er getting cold feet, kid,” Bokuto says. 

Kageyama can only give him a confused look. 

“When I went home to watch Keiji play at the inter-high in his last year,” Bokuto explains, “I hadn’t seen him for _months_ and the whole day--no, week-- leading up to it I was an anxious, jittery, over excited mess! I calmed down after I saw him, but I still felt tied up in knots until we actually got to talk.”

“Kotarou, please don’t talk about the time you skipped two weeks of classes to follow a scouting agent around like it’s a good thing.” Akaashi interjects.

“But Keiji! I did it for love!” 

“That is no excuse.” Akaashi turns to Kageyama. “What Bokuto-san means is could it be that you are nervous about seeing Hinata again?”

“Me? I don’t think so?” He replies. 

“No, no, no, Keiji! Of course he’s not nervous. No, you’re excited aren’t ya?” Bokuto asks. 

“Actually, I think it’s because I haven’t had any milk today.” 

Everybody stares at him incredulously, then bursts out laughing. Kageyama gets several pats on the head and shoulders while they try to calm down. 

Kenma, meanwhile, notices that he didn’t correct Tanaka’s use of the word ‘partner.’ He smiles, and wishes Hinata some good luck. He also notices a familiar red head heading this way. “Ah, I see Hinata.”  
Their groups yells out disorderly Hinata and Shouyo’s, all clambering to get to him first. They meet in the middle in one big group hug, Hinata getting squished and smooshed by all the love from friends. He does not mind it at all.

“I missed you all!” He tells them, and everyone replies at once.

“We missed you too, you volleyball freak.”

“How was Brazil?”

“Did you learn some cool volleyball moved, Shouyo?” That one by Nishinoya.

“Did you meet anyone cute?”

“Are you fluent in Spanish yet?”

“Idiot, they speak Portugal in Brazil.”

“That’s...a country.”

“What took you so long.”

That last one was from Kageyama, whose face was scrunched into his signature resting-bitch face.

Hinata, who feels overly happy seeing that face, is all smiles. He pulls him into a hug, then tip toes up to give him a kiss on the lips. “I’m back,” he says, beaming. 

Kageyama doesn’t respond for a while, mind distracted not by the kiss, which he shakes off as some sort of Brazilian greeting, but by the _muscles_ Hinata’s now got. New muscles that definitely were not there in high school, pressed up against him. He wraps his arms around him, hugging back, and feels more muscles. _What have you been doing for the last three years?_ is all he can think about. 

In this daze, he barely hears what Hinata says and only manages to mumble “Welcome home” in response.


	2. The Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the sun with Kageyama, 2 years prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad with grammar and tenses, I’m sorry. Thank you to my friend Alyssa for editing and beta reading! This chapter would have ever seen the light of day if not for her.

_Rio, 2016_

Hinata has grown since the first year of high school. Since the end of high school as well. But being average height and playing against taller people every day has not prepared him for the titan on the nationals team that is Hyakuzawa Yudai. 

Hyakuzawa, who used to be just a little over two metres when they first met at the Miyagi first year training camp and maybe nearing two-point-one metres last time they met at the qualifiers a year ago, looks like a rock-solid Everest to Hinata. 

“Dude, how tall are you now, Yudai?” Hinata can’t help but ask.

“Two-hundred and twenty-three centimetres,” Yudai replies proudly. He’s grown much more confident since first year. 

“What the hell! That’s amazing! Awesome! I’m so jealous!” Hinata flails his arms around wildly, fawning over his height until Kageyama grabs one hand.

“Hey! Are you gonna show us the city or not.” 

“But Kags! He grew ten centimetres in a year. A year! I’m so jealous.”

“You better not fanboy over every tall person we meet today, dumbass. We only have half a day and I want to try beach volleyball.”

The national team’s coach interjects then. “No volleyball. Hinata, please make sure they take it easy today and don’t get injured. The beach is more difficult than they think it is.”

“Of course, coach. I know how different the sand is,” he replies, face serious. Then jokingly adds, “I’ll make sure they don’t get arrested either.”

Everyone laughs. “Well, I leave them in your care.”

Their first stop is the _Cristo Redentor_ , which sits on top of a mountain. Everyone takes turns posing in front of the giant statue for photos. It’s practically obligatory if you’re a tourist visiting Rio for the first time. While they are there, they spend some time exploring the surrounding forest by hiking down the mountain instead of taking the cog train. 

Try as he might, Hinata cannot stop fanboying. He chats the ears off of everyone in turn, but no one minds because it’s all praises. 

“Yudai-kun, your flying-fall receives have been really good! Did your libero teach you?” Hinata asks.

“Well, no...coach makes us do penalty drills…”

Hinata laughs. “No way!”

“Don’t laugh! It’s embarrassing.”

He stops walking and turns to face Yudai, face serious. “What’s there to be embarrassed about? You improved, right? Even if it was all penalty drills, you worked hard and that is something to be proud of.” 

For a moment, Yudai doesn’t know what to say. Then, “There you go again with that…”

“Hmm?”

“Always helping people who are supposed to be your rivals, who you need to defeat someday.” He looks away to watch a dragonfly on a nearby tree. “But if I were to ask you why you’re helping me, I bet your answer, even now, would be the same as it was three years ago.” _I want to beat you at your best._

Hinata makes a sound of understanding. “You bet’cha!” he replies with a bright smile.

Up ahead of them is Kageyama, entranced by a brightly coloured bird he spots in the trees. Hinata yells to him, “ Oi, Kags! Are you hungry,yet?”

Kageyama is pulled out of his reverie. “Don’t call me ‘Kags’!” he yells back.

“Oh, I’m sorry, King of the Court!” they start walking again, heading towards him. 

“Not that either!”

“Well what do you want me to call you then?” he is close now and stands on a part of the slope that brings him level with Kageyama. “How about…Tobio?” he says with a cheeky grin. 

Kageyama’s reply is equally so, “I might allow it if you treat me to dinner.” 

“And then they asked me ‘Where is Brazil?’ They didn’t even know that Rio was in Brazil!” Ojiro exclaims, recollecting the time Kageyama and Ushijima, upon seeing the selfie Hinata took with Oikawa, asked him where and what is Rio.

Laughter roars all around. They are at a small restaurant near the beach for dinner, enjoying the local cuisine at Hinata’s recommendation. 

“And here’s the kicker. So, I tell them, ‘it’s on the other side of the Earth,’ and they act all amazed and proceed to talk nonsense about falling off the face of the Earth.” He imitates their voices, “‘Training by clinging on so that he doesn’t fall,’ ‘It sounds like that would be good training for arm strength.’ “

More laughter. Hinata nudges Kageyama, “It’s a good thing you’re good at volleyball, eh?”

“Shaddup,” he mumbles, face down and intensely focused on his food. There is blush on the tips of his ears. 

“It’s a good thing he got recruited for the V-league right out of high school too. Kageyama wouldn’t have lasted long in college,” says Ushijima.

“Hold up. Isn’t there a saying for this situation? What was it?” Hinata thought for a moment. Then, along with everyone else present, “Pot calling the kettle black!”

Later, Hinata takes them to the beach while the sun is still out to seize the last precious moments out of the day. They don’t play volleyball. No, Hinata takes their coach’s instructions to heart. Instead, they bury Kageyama in the sand to recreate a famous vine. He seems oddly content to be buried, claiming it is like being wrapped in a heavy, warm blanket. Hinata sneaks a shot of him like this, eyes closed and face tilted towards the sun, looking like a flower enjoying the last rays of light. 

Ushijima pulls him aside at some point. “Why did Oikawa go to Argentina?”

“Ah, well….” Hinata proceeds to explain.

When the last of the sun dips below the horizon, they head back to the Olympic village. At the entrance to the village, good luck’s are exchanged and everyone take turns hugging Hinata goodbye before entering the village. When it gets to Kageyama’s turn, Hinata tells him that he gives the warmest hugs.

“Good luck tomorrow. You better not mess up your serves, y’hear?” Hinata says once they part.

“Don’t be insulting. I’m not you,” he replies with a smirk. 

They laugh while the team looks on in surprise. They’ve never seen Kageyama laugh before.

His face returns to its resting expression, dark and moody as always. But Hinata knows that he’s serious right now. He listens raptly as Kageyama tell him, “Watch the game tomorrow. I have something to show you.” 

With that, Kageyama turns and walks away. 

Someone whistles and claps a hand on his shoulder. “You and the king dating or something?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know sometimes.”

“Well, you have my sympathy.”

“And mine,” this coming from Ushijima. He doesn’t hug, opting instead to ruffle Hinata’s hair as a farewell. “See you later, Hinata Shouyo.”

“See you later,” he replies. Then, yelling to the retreating form of Kageyama, “See you later, Kageyama!” 

He only receives a backhanded wave in response. 

Kageyama asking him to watch his game tomorrow was easier said than done. He has to work all day, and so decides to watch the recording as soon as he gets home. As he peddles along the bustling streets of Rio, delivering food to people watching the games in their homes and hotel rooms, he hears snippets of the volleyball commentary. His Portuguese fluency is coming along nicely with the help of Pedro and he manages to understand quite a bit of what’s being said. 

_Youngest setter. Genius. High level player for his age. King of the court, Tobio Kageyama._

In the end, he can’t help himself and stops in front of a TV store for a bit to watch the last set of Japan versus Italy. The score is twenty-five deuce, and Kageyama’s up to serve. On the screen, his back is to the camera, shoulders steady as he mentally prepared himself to serve.

Hinata can tell what expression must be on his face right now. Kageyama is in the zone. Mind focused, eyes sharp, and body moving exactly as he commands. That feeling when your stomach is empty but you’re not hungry and you can feel the sports drink you had earlier turn into energy – they both know it well. 

As he watches him serve, Hinata distantly wonders if the ‘something’ Kageyama wants to show him is a new serving technique. _Why do you always say such romantic-sounding things, stupid-yama. I sometimes can’t tell if you actually mean it._

The crowd on screen cheers as team Japan receives a service ace point. Twenty-five to twenty-six now. The Japanese fans are doing that familiar chant. _Nihon!_ clap, clap. _Nihon!_ clap, clap. 

Hinata is aware that they are worlds apart right now despite only being on opposite sides of the city, but he does not feel left behind. Seeing him on that stage, being acknowledged by the world in this way, he feels nothing but pride.

Leaning against the handlebars of his bike, he admits to himself that Kageyama looks quite good in the red uniform. Smiling wryly to himself, “I could honestly fall in love with you right now, you look so cool.” 

The screen turns to a camera positioned facing Kageyama. He is getting ready to serve again, and looks up for just a moment, coincidentally right at the camera. There is a look on his face like he is searching for Waldo in the stands. Face scrunched and expression constipated. This makes Hinata laugh. “Are you looking for me through the screen, Kags?” He feels fond. He feels in love with this idiot just a little bit more. 

Above all, he feels like he gets it now. What Kageyama meant. He is telling Hinata, _I’m waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kags and Ushijima are canon dumbasses lol. 
> 
> As always, here the people who's tweet(s) inspired this chapter. I know I'm forgetting someone but I can't find the screenshot I saved :(  
> @timshel_11
> 
> Next chapter is gonna take longer and will hopefully feature a long introspective chat with Kenma.


	3. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gives dating advice. Also kinky volleyball fantasies.

Kenma did say that he would stop sponsoring Hinata if he ever got boring, but he knew, deep down, that he could never be tired of the sun. Hinata is a constant source of joy and amusement. There is never a dull moment with him, especially not now as he is lamenting his love life to Kenma from the other side of the world.

“He said, ‘I’m waiting.’ He’s such a dumbass volleyball nerd – and that’s saying something coming from me –yet he says and do these romantic things all the time. Unintentionally! I can’t tell if he means it romantically, either,” Hinata rants, going a mile a minute. 

“Sounds pretty romantic to me,” Kenma says. He’s playing a game as they chat, but his full attention is on their conversation. His fingers on the controller move on auto pilot.

“Right? No matter how you look at it, it sounds romantic. But this is Kageyama I’m talking about. He’s like Ushiwaka-san, he always say exactly what he means. No double meaning, no hidden messages. If he like me, he would tell me, wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t know about that…”

“What do you mean?”

“Sure, Kageyama doesn’t hesitate to speak his mind, but he also seem like the type to not understand his own emotions. He could be confusing his love with competitiveness or something.”

The line is quiet on Hinata’s end for a pause, then, “Oh my god, that is giving me some weird mental images.” 

“Huh?”

“Like, kinky mental images. Involving volleyball.”

The character on screen falls off a cliff as Kenma chokes on a laugh. 

Hinata tries to stop the current train of thought by changing the topic, “Anyways! How are you doing? How’s everyone back home? I heard that Nekomata-sensei is retiring after this school year.”

“No, no, no. Don’t change the topic. Let’s talk about this kinky volleyball stuff.”

Hinata makes a sound of mortification on the other end, like a slow pterodactyl screech.

“Cause’ what I’m imagining is themed sex toys.”

More screeching on Hinata’s end. 

“Or were you thinking of something along the lines of kinky player-on-player roleplay? Like, ‘let me _service_ your _ace_.’”

“Kenma, stop! Oh my god this is so embarrassing,” Hinata half laughs, half screeches. 

“Would you be into this kind of thing?”

“God, no! That’s so…corny?”

“Would you be into it if Kageyama was into it?” 

“T-that’s…that’s…”

“’Oh, Shouyo, do a _quick-ie_ with me.’”

All Kenma hears at that point is uncontrollable giggling and screeching, the phone being dropped, and probably the sound of Hinata rolling around on the floor. A door opens, and a concerned voice speaking in Portuguese. Hinata replies back in kind, and Kenma catches his name being used a couple times as they converse.  
Eventually, the phone is picked up again. “I’m putting you on speaker and Pedro’s in the room, so behave,” Hinata warns, still half-laughing. 

“H-h-hello! What were you guys talking about? Shouyo was rolling on the floor.” Pedro asks in Japanese. 

Kenma tries to behave like Hinata asked, “Oh, we were just chatting about a mutual friend... and Shouyo’s kinky volleyball fantasies about said friend.” Key word: tries.

Hinata chokes while Pedro asks, “I’m sorry, what kind of volleyball fantasies? I didn’t understand that word.”

The phone is dropped again, “Nothing, nothing! Don’t worry about it, Pedro! Don’t you have night class today? You should get ready.” their voices trail off as they move further away. The last thing Kenma hears is Pedro asking, “Is this about that boyfriend of yours?” and Hinata replying, “He is not my boyfriend!”

Kenma hears a door close. Then the phone is picked up once more. “I do _not_ have kinky volleyball fantasies about Kageyama and this conversation is not gonna change that,” Hinata says. 

“Ok. Sure.”

“I don’t! I mean, sure I’ve had a crush on him since first year, but I’ve never…um…”

Kenma hums and waits for him to continue.

“I’ve never…thought about…okay, maybe I have. But not about kinky volleyball fanatasies! Which we are never going to talk about ever again.”

“Sure.”

“He proably doesn’t even like me that way,” Hinata says dejectedly. 

“Why do you like him, Shouyo?”

“Oh, lot’s of reasons. You want the list?” His tone is half-joking. “I’m just kidding. You go first: what do _you_ like about Kuroo?”

Kenma does not need think about that question to answer, but pretends to none the less, fiddling with the ring on his left hand. “He understands me better than I do sometimes and is very understanding of people in general. Y’know, he’s taking over Nekoma once the old man retires.”

“Really? That’s awesome. He’ll be great at it, I’m sure.”

“I think so too. He’s good at sharing his joy of volleyball, and helping others find that same joy. He managed it with me. Your turn.”

“Oh, um…I guess what I like about Kageyama is that he always took me seriously. In middle school, in first year, even when I said I was going to Brazil. He always believed in me.”

Neither speak for a while, then Hinata continues. “I think I’ve liked him since our first month as teammates. When I noticed how blue his eyes were -- they are so freakin' blue. But I don’t think I had a crush until nationals. When I was taken off court. He said ‘I win this time.’ He’s always so blunt but it was what I needed to hear -- and he doesn’t only take _me_ seriously! He takes every game seriously. No matter the team and reputation, or whether it’s a practice or a tournament, he’s always giving it his all.”

Hinata goes on, “And then that time we went to an amusement park together, the whole team. I was obssessed with making him smile after that.” He sighs, “But how do I tell him all that...”

“Easy, just tell him.”

“How? Like, do I ask ‘Do you want to put your mouth on my mouth?’” Hinata says, mimicking a seductive tone. “I’m still not sure if he likes me or if _romantic_ is just how he talks sometimes. Even after all these years, I'm still not too sure. And besides, we’re an ocean apart right now. It would never work.”

Kenma shushes him, “You should let him know when you get back. I need you to really think about this before you do anything. When has Kageyama ever said these stupidly romantic things to other people?”

No response. 

“Shouyo, I think he’s been trying to tell you the same thing in the only way he knows how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting last chapter! I really appreciate them and I'm sorry for not updating sooner!
> 
> I've been putting this chapter off for two months cuz it was really hard to write about feelings. But I did it! A thousand words of dialogue! tbh I'm not completely satisfied with the characterization in this chapter but I think it's the best I can do with my skill level. 
> 
> My friend asked me if I was projecting the kinky volleyball stuff lol


End file.
